<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Night by idiotwithapen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181937">A Quiet Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwithapen/pseuds/idiotwithapen'>idiotwithapen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fuck the blight parents, Hurt/Comfort, all my homies hate the blight parents, but nothing too sinful, maybe a forehead kiss, they're children for titan's sake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwithapen/pseuds/idiotwithapen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After confronting Mr. and Mrs. Blight goes wrong, Luz hides Amity in the Owl House and comforts her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.</p><p>Its 11 pm. Or at least, that’s what the cracked face of the clock on the wall of this weird, living house says. I doubt It’s accurate. The smell of mildew wafts from the couch beneath me, and I thank the Titan once again that I still had enough magic to at least clean the surface, after casting so many spells that day. Beside me sits Luz, and the waxing moon gives just enough light to illuminate her face, brow furrowed in concentration, clearly deep in thought. Her big brown eyes, normally bright and filled with that indescribable spark, are dimmed. There are bags under them, and she just looks... tired. </p><p>Tick. Tick. Tick. It’s so quiet. Even the bird-tube thing that guards the house is asleep. </p><p>Luz doesn’t deserve to feel like that. I wish I could just kiss her until she smiles again-no. </p><p>Bad thoughts. Bad. </p><p>I can feel my face heating up, and I try to turn away so she doesn’t notice, but the squeak of the couch might as well have been an explosion in this damn deafening silence.<br/>
Luz turns to me. “You holding up alright?” She asks, her voice cracking. </p><p>“Don’t worry about me, Luz. My dad’s abomination only got a couple of hits in before you froze it with your ice glyph.” </p><p>I give her my best reassuring grin, but I’m lying through my fangs. My ankle is throbbing, which sucks extra because I had only just gotten my cast removed.<br/>
“That isn’t what I was talking about... I meant, if you wanted to talk about happened, or something.” she pauses and looks away. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t.” </p><p>My mind flashes back to earlier that day. I had finally stood up to my parents, told them that I wanted to be something other than their ‘Little Miss Perfect.’ Yes, I’m friends with the human. No, I don’t want anything to do with the emperor’s coven anymore, not after Belos had tried to hurt Luz and destroyed her only way home. </p><p>Sure, it was easier to do it with Luz’s hand in mine, her cute grin aimed at me on full blast. But how could I have been so <i>stupid</i> to bring Luz right into the lion’s den and expect my parents not to jump at the chance to earn brownie points with the Emperor? I guessed I had just hoped that they would listen for once, that our family wasn’t entirely broken. I should have known that they would throw me out like rancid apple blood if I wasn’t useful to them, that had always been the silent rule. But to attack me as soon as I got in their way? They really didn’t care at all, I was just a tool to them. </p><p>“<i>L-lo siento</i>!” Luz hastily pulls me into a hug. “I shouldn’t have brought it up, I’m terrible in situations like this.” </p><p>I raise my eyebrows in confusion. “No, it’s alright Luz, none of this was your fault-”  </p><p>My voice comes out weak and wavering, and I look down, realizing the cause of Luz’s distress; wet spots on the shoulder of her hoodie alert me to the fact I had started to cry. I sniffle and try to blink it away, but it’s no use. Once the waterworks start, there is no stopping them. </p><p>Luz pulls back, but only far enough to slip her hand up to my face and wipe away my tears. Humans must have abnormally hot fingers, because everywhere she touches leaves a tingling trail of warmth. I give up on trying to stop myself from breaking down and bury my head against her collarbone.  </p><p>It takes me a few minutes to pull myself together, but when I do, I look up at Luz and she is just giving me a patient smile, and I start crushing on her all over again. </p><p>There is a familiar pitter-patter as the first few drops of rain begin to fall and hit the window. </p><p>“Well, that’s good.” Luz notes. “No one will be able to search for us in the rain.” </p><p>I hum out an affirmative, but my mind is getting hazy and my limbs are growing heavy. The last thing I feel before sleep takes me is a soft pair of lips pressed against my forehead. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic that I have actually posted! please leave kudos and comments, it will make my day. I might expand this fic to include the actual confrontation at some point, but probably not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>